Dare for Distance
by felicityfranchescaa
Summary: Shane and Mitchie meet one day over video chat and fall for each other. Can they make their relationship work? rated T just in case.


**Hi everyone! I'm back after a really long hiatus! I think the last time I updated was summer. Anyway, this is my new story Dare for Distance! Not many people are writing camp rock stories anymore, so I thought I'd start a new one up. i'm gonna try and update this a lot, but I'm not sure how regularly that will happen. Anyway, here's chapter 1. enjoy! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

* * *

Caitlyn and I are sitting in my room, bored. It's just another Saturday night and, as usual, we're hanging out. "Mitch let's do something!" she says. I roll my eyes. It's 12 AM on a Saturday, we can't do anything. Everything's closed. "Cait it's midnight. There's nothing to do," I respond. She looks defeated, but then her eyes brighten. "Oh! Let's do chat roulette!" she says. I automatically shut that idea down. We could get raped or something. "Please!" she begs. I finally cave in and power on my Mac. I go to the chat roulette website and click the button that connects you to someone random. A video chat icon appears, and I reluctantly accept after Caitlyn begs until I do. "Oh God. Caitlyn if I'm murdered I'm blaming you," I tell her, not realizing the camera was on and connected to someone else from God knows where. I hear a chuckle from my computer. "Crap." I murmur to myself. "Hi!" Caitlyn says excitedly. I find the courage to look up at the screen and see an attractive teenage boy staring back at me. "Hi guys. What's up?" the stranger asks. I smile. His voice is smooth and kind. "Hey, nothing much. We're just bored so we thought we'd come chat with a stranger. Well, Caitlyn did. I personally don't wanna get murdered," I ramble on. The stranger laughs again. "Well, I won't murder you, promise. I'm just bored and on the road," he says. I look at him skeptically. His face looks so familiar. "Do I know you? You look familiar…" I question. Caitlyn rolls her eyes, already bored of my antics, and pulls out her laptop to start messing around with. It was her request that we did this. Whatever. The boy looks frazzled for a second but then chuckles. "I don't think so. Where are you from?" he asks. My eyes widen. "Oh no, I'm not answering that. I'll just say a region. I live on the west coast," I respond.

"Oh! So do I! Except for not right now. I'm in uh, Tennessee I think….yeah, Tennessee."

"What are you doing there?"

"Umm, kind of a vacation I guess…"

"AHA! Shane Grey! That's who you remind me of!" I exclaim, proud of myself for remembering who I'd forgotten. The boy smiled again; his smile was actually quite charming. He ran his hands through his hair and laughed. "Can you keep a secret?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "I am Shane Grey…" he admits. I sit quietly, in awe for a second, but then I regain my composure. "Oh. Hi Shane. I'm Mitchie," I respond casually. He looks puzzled. "Shane why do you look like a lost puppy?" I ask. Meanwhile, Caitlyn has reappeared by my side excitedly. She loves Connect Three. "Well, you aren't screaming. You aren't crying. You're just talking to me like I'm normal. That doesn't happen a lot," he says.

"Well, I can introduce you to Caitlyn if you'd like. She loves you."

"Umm, no that's okay. I like that you aren't screaming. You're different," he says. I smile and blush. Hopefully he can't tell. "What do you mean?" I ask. He smiles too. "Good different," he states. I giggle and blush again. Caitlyn stares at my girlish behavior in shock, considering the fact that I normally act fine around boys. "Thanks I guess. I dunno, if I was Shane Grey, I'd just want to be left alone. You're a person too," I say thoughtfully. He nods his head enthusiastically. "Exactly! I'm a teenager too!" he says. Caitlyn is still floored that I'm talking to Shane Grey. "Hi! I'm Caitlyn! Mitchie's best friend!" she interrupts our moment. He looks taken aback for a second then responds, "Hey Caitlyn. Can I ask you a favor?" he continues without her answer, "I really want to get to know Mitchie, so could you go back to your laptop? I'm sure you're a lovely person and all but…" he says tentatively. Caitlyn laughs obnoxiously and replies "of course you do lover boy. I'll just be over here in the corner with my laptop, seeing if I can magically find Nate's number…" she hints, hoping that her bait for bribery will work. Shane looks at his hands for a second then looks back up. "Fine! I'll give you Nate's number if you let me hang out with Mitchie for a while. It's 555-555-5555," he says exasperatedly. She smirks. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Grey. See you, well, sometime," she says strutting back to her laptop.

Two hours later, Shane and I are still talking over this chat thing. "MITCHIE IT'S 2 AM I'M TIRED HANG UP FROM SHANE," Caitlyn yells. I roll my eyes. "Go to the guest room Cait. I'll be in soon," I say without breaking eye contact with Shane. I hear her thump out the door and shut it. Shane laughs. "Sorry about that," I say.

"It's fine. Anyway, where were we?" he asks.

"You were telling me about your hometown."

"Right! I grew up in New Jersey, right outside of New York. It was great, a quiet town. I miss it everyday."

"Don't you like being famous?"

"No. I don't. I mean I love the fans and making music and performing, but I feel like I can't be me. Everyone just assumes I'm someone I'm not. It's really frustrating. Oh! Like the other day, I was at an interview, and I asked for a cup of coffee. The assistant brings it me and she is literally shaking. I'm like dude, calm down. I might be publicized as a jerk, but that's because the label has just been treating us like crap. It's like calm down, we're three boys from New Jersey! I'm 19! Let me live," he rants. I nod my head in understanding. "That must really suck. If I knew you, I'm sure I'd try to make sure you were normal," I say. He smiles. "Actually, I've felt like a normal person for the first time in months these past few hours. How old are you, Mitchie?" he asks.

"Seventeen. And I live right outside of Los Angeles. I trust you won't murder me," I say teasingly. He laughs. "Good to know." I hear someone groaning in the background and some thumping. "Oh crap! That's my dad! He'll kill me if he sees I'm chatting with random people again. Quick, what's your number? You have 30 seconds!" he says quickly. His eyes widen. "umm 444-444-4444!" I exclaim. He nods and closes out before I can say goodbye. I frown and turn my computer off. I gather some stuff and head towards the guest room to where Caitlyn is. Just as I'm about to go inside, I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out of my pocket and take it off of lock. _It was nice to meet you Mitchie, let's do this again sometime _(: I smiled and typed a response _same here, Shane. I'm going to bed now. _I waited for his answer. After a million years my phone buzzed again. _Boooooo! Stay awake with me? _I rolled my eyes. _Get some sleep popstar. We'll talk soon, goodnight. _My phone instantly buzzed. _Rockstar! Goodnight mitchie. I'll be bothering you soon ;)_ With tired eyes and butterflies in my stomach, I headed into the guest room and fell asleep fast.


End file.
